Dear My Family
by Melyana90
Summary: aku berebeda dengan saudara ku yang lain,Kibum,Donghae dan Kyuhyun memiliki bakat dan kemampuan. sedang kan aku selalu saja gagal. roti yang ku buat saja bahkan sampai gosong. Dear My Family chapter 3 Sweet cake for my family. IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Dear My Family/Prolog/

sebagai anak pertama dan tertua, aku punya tanggung jawab untuk mengurus adik-adik ku. apalagi setelah kedua orang tua ku meninggal. setiap dari mereka memiliki cerita kehidupan sendiri-sendiri

akan ku ceritakan kisah mereka satu persatu pada kalian

cast :SJ Members

Rate : T (Genderswitch)

Genre: Family/Friendship/Brothership

Prolog :

Aku punya mimpi, dan mimpi itu ada dalam keluarga ku. setiap anggota keluarga ku memiliki cerita yg berbeda dalam kehidupannya. Ku perhatikan setiap perkembangan dari adik-adik ku.

Cerita kehidupan mereka membuatku sadar bahwa inilah impianku, membuat adik-adik ku tersenyum dan mendukung cita-cita mereka.

Kibum. Adik ku yg terkenal pendiam ini mampu meraih impiannya, awalnya ia tidak memberitahuku dan memendam nya selama berbulan-bulan. Andai Siwon tidak memeberitahuku , aku mana mungkin tau apa yg kibum pikirkan.

Donghae. Si maniak ikan yg manja padaku ini juga awalnya hanya bisa percaya pada aku dan yg lainnya. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai percaya ada kasih sayang yg lain selain dalam keluarga. Kalian mau tahu? Akan ku tanyakan padanya apakah ia mau berbagi kisahnya atau tidak.

Ryeowook. Mahkluk paling sensitiv ini sebenarnya punya bakat terpendam hanya saja ia tidak mau mengasahnya karena TAKUT. Padahal aku dan yg lainnya mendukung apapun bakatnya. Ia memiliki perjalanan panjang dalam menemukan bakatnya dan menemukan orang yg begitu menghargai bakatnya

Kyuhyun. maknae bermulut tajam ini merupakan maknae kesayangan ku, perhatian ku padanya yg berlebih membuatnya jadi manja dan bergantung padaku. Untung nya saudaranya yg lain tidak merasa iri kalau aku memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan lebih. Karena Kyuhyun itu gampang sakit, ia sama seperti ku. ada saat dimana aku sedih ketika Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkan ku lagi dan bejalan dengan kakinya sendiri.

Apa kalian penasaran dengan cerita keluargaku? Baiklah aku akan menceritakan nya satu persatu.

Kalau begitu aku akan menceritakan kisah Kibum pada kalian.


	2. I Have A Dream

Leeteuk menutup bukunya setelah ia sadar jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Sudah waktunya ia menyiapkan makan malam untuk para Dongsaeng nya. Semenjak orang tua mereka meninggal, Leeteuk lah yg mulai mengatur dan mengurus semuanya,orang tuanya meninggalkan sebuah rumah sederhana, tidak mewah tidak jelek juga. Jangan lupakan sebuah kedai Ice cream, Leeteuk yg mengelola kedai itu meski ia tidak turun tangan dalam pembuatan ice cream. Dan setiap pukul 5, Leeteuk akan menyempatkan waktu untuk menyiapkan makan nya mungkin tidak se enak umma nya tetapi ia berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar suara pintu terbuka, itu artinya salah satu dari adiknya sudah pulang. "aku pulang kak" sapanya ramah. Leeteuk berbalik ke arah Dongsaeng nya "Wookie.. selamat datang. Aku tahu itu pasti kau yg datang. Kau memang tidak pernah telat pulang"

"aku tidak mau membuat kakak ku yg cantik khawatir"

"Kibum mana?"Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu kemana Kibum si Yeoja yg berbeda 1 tahun dengan Wookie itu pergi. Dasar si pendiam. semua orang tau Kibum merupakan gadis yg tenang dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara, selain cantik dan manis Kibum juga di anugerahi otak yg langsung menaruh tas nya dan bergabung dengan Leeteuk untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

. "belakangan ini Kibum agak aneh" ucap Wookie memulai pembicaraan "di kamar ia selalu bergumam sendiri seperti menghapalkan sesuatu lalu saat tengah malam ia juga menerima telphone dari seseorang"Leeteuk langsung mengerutkan kening nya. Apa Kibum nya memiliki pacar? Apa ada laki laki yg suka dengan gadis dingin seperti dia?

"siapa yg menelephone"

"kalau tidak salah namanya Siwon"Sendok yg di pegang Leeteuk langsung jatuh "Mwo! Kibum suka dengan namja?!"Wookie menepuk jidat nya

"kak! jangan aneh deh... Kibum masih normal kalau punya pacar. Kakak tuh yg ngga normal, mikirnya aneh-aneh"Grep!Leeteuk merasa merinding ketika ada yg memeluk nya dari belakang

"setiap informasi ada bayarannya loh" ucapnya lembut namun memiliki penekanan yg membuat bulu kuduk Leeteuk berdiri"kau memeras noona mu sendiri Kyu" ucap Leeteuk sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun "game mu akan kusita loh"Kyuhyun cemberut sambil menarik kursi nya "iya deh"

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan melihat Kyuhyun yg gagal memeras Leeteuk. Ia boleh saja memeras kakak nya yg lain tapi untuk Leeteuk maaf-maaf aja deh."Siwon atau Choi Siwon itu anak pemilik perusahaan hyundai, dia namja kaya raya di sekolah. Dia teman sekelas Kibum noona, di sekolah Kibum noona hanya dekat dengan Siwon"

"tuh! Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran"Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook saling memandang "tidak mungkin !" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"apanya yg tidak mungkin?"Namja pencinta ikan itu langsung menarik kursi di samping Kyuhyun "ayo ceritakan padaku" katanya, namun sayang tidak ada yg menanggapi perkataan Donghae sampai akhirnya Leeteuk menaruh setumpuk ikan goreng di piringnya. Donghae menatap piring itu nanar "semoga kalian tenang di alam sana" gumam Donghae melirik jam tangan nya,Kibum belum juga pulang. Sependiam apapun Kibum, pasti ia akan memebritahukan keberadaan nya saat ini

o0o0o0o0o0o

Kibum memandang jam di tangannya, sudah malam tapi pekerjaan nya belum selesai. Kibum melipat kertas yg ada di tangannya dan menghapalkan isi di dalam kertas tersebut. "Kau tidak pulang? Kakak mu pasti khawatir"

"Aku belum hafal Siwon-ah..."

"Kau bisa lanjutkan besok.. Tenanglah apa yg kau impikan pasti terwujud"Kibum tersenyum tapi sedetik kemudian senyum hilang

"apa keluarga ku setuju dengan hal ini?" Gumam nya. Siwon menepuk pundak Kibum pelan.

Kibum berjalan berjinjit ketika memasuki rumahnya, dengan perlahan ia membuka kenop pintu dan menutupnya agar tidak terdengar suara Kibum mematung ketika lampu ruang tengah menyala dan menampilkan sosok Leeteuk dengan wajah yg tegas. Kibum sampai menelan ludah berkali kali "kemana saja kau Kibum?" Tanya Leeteuk tegas.

"A..aku.. Aku ada tugas tambahan" jawab Kibum harap harap cemas. Ia takut kebohongannya terbongkar. Leeteuk perlahan menghampiri Kibum dan memeluknya "aku takut kau diculik" ucap Leeteuk berusaha mencairkan suasana. Memang Leeteuk jarang marah tapi sekalinya marah, ia lupa dengan dunia.

"Istirahatlah" Kibum mengangguk dan masuk kedalam kamar. Leeteuk tidak ingin memaksa Kibum untuk bercerita dan ia akan menunggu Kibum bercerita sendiri. Tapi kapan? Leeteuk hanya harus bersabar.

Pagi hari semua adik adik Leeteuk berkumpul di meja makan melakukan rutinitas pagi yaitu sarapan. Mereka akan berkumpul hanya saat sarapan dan makan malam itu pun kadang ada 1 atau 2 orang yg tidak ada. Kibum memakan roti panggang nya dalam diam, berbeda dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang berisik. Leeteuk melirik Kibum lalu mendesah pelan "Kibum-ah" panggil di panggil menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Leeteuk "ya ada apa Kak?"

"Belakangan ini kau sering pulang malam. Apa ada yang kau lakukan selain pergi ke kampus?"Mata Kibum bergerak gelisah, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku ada tugas tambahan" jawab nya berbohong. Kibum belum siap menceritakan yg sebenarnya bahwa ia mengikuti audisi untuk sebuah drama. Ia terlalu takut keluarga nya tidak setuju dengan pilihannya ini.

"Aku kira kau pacaran dengan pria bernama Choi Siwon itu"

"Uhuk!" Kibum terbatuk mendengar ucapan Maknae kesayangan Leeteuk. Kibum mengutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Kyu.. Sudah cepat habiskan sarapan mu" perintah Leeteuk. Kyuhyun langsung menuruti Leeteuk dan menghabiskan sarapannya lalu bergegas berangkat ke sekolah.

.Kibum merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Ia sudah pusing dengan menghapal dialog untuk audisi nanti. "Kibumie" Siwon menaruh sebungkus roti di hadapan Kibum "kau gugup?"Kibum mengangguk tanpa memandang Siwon. Suasana kantin di kampus Kyunghee university cukup ramai tapi itu tidak menjadi halangan Siwon yg terkenal kaya mendekati Kibum. Siwon cukup mengenal Kibum yg pendiam dan jarang bicara,bahkan bicara seperlunya saja. Tapi Kibum yg ia lihat sekarang berbeda, Kibum sudah bisa bicara banyak hanya dengan nya dan keluarga nya.

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi aktris" ucapnya memecah keheningan.

"Harusnya aku mengambil jurusan seni peran bukan Post Modern Music"Siwon mengusap kepala Kibum dengan lembut, merapikan poni yg menutupi dahi gadis yg ia cintai-yah meskipun ia belum mengungkapkannya-

"Kau terlalu banyak berfikir Kibum, ayo ku antar kau ketempat audisi" Siwon menarik tangan Kibum agar yeoja itu bangun dari posisinya.

OooooooooOooooooooOooooooooOooooO

Leeteuk melipat kedua tangan nya di dada sambil mengetuk ngetukan kakinya di lantai. Matanya sesekali melirik jam dindind yg menunjukan jam 10 malam. Kibum benar benar telat pulang kerumah, berbagai pikiran negatif berputar di otaknya.

Cklek!

"Kim kibum!"Seruan Leeteuk membuat yeoja manis nan pendiam itu terlonjak kaget. Ia mematung menatap Leeteuk yg menghampirinya

"K..kakak"

"Kau lihat jam berapa?" Suara Leeteuk terdengar dingin di telinga Kibum dan demi apapun itu kakak nya sekarang sangat menyeramkan."Miahne Kak. Aku ada tugas tambahan"

"Lagi?"Kibum mengangguk "Kibumie.. Kalau kau ada sesuatu ceritakan pada ku. Jangan memendamnya,aku tidak mau kau kenapa kenapa" Leeteuk mengusap lembut kepala menghela nafas lega karena kebohongannya belum terbongkar. Tapi mau sampai kapan ia berbohong?.

.

"Kibumie!"Siwon menarik tangan Kibum dan membawanya kedalam pelukan "ada apa Siwon-ah?"Siwon melepaskan pelukannya tadi. Ia mengatur nafasnya lalu memberikan sebuah surat pada Kibun."Apa?"

"Bukalah"Mata Kibum berkaca kaca melihat tulisan di dalam amplop "aku lolos audisi!" Serunya kencang dan reflek memeluk Siwon lagi. "Aku akan jadi aktris drama!"Kibum melepaskan pelukannya . Ia membaca lagi surat itu, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yg terjadi. Ia tidak menyangka kerja kerasnya selama ini hingga larut malam membuahkan hasil

"Kau harus memberitahu keluarga mu"Senyum Kibum perlahan redup. Benar ia harus memberitahu keluarganya tapi setelah menandatangani kontrak untuk sebuah drama.

"Jangan sampai mereka tahu dari orang lain"Kibum mengangguk, ia tersenyum kembali dan menyiapkan besok untuk menandatangani kontrak di salah satu management menandatangani kontrak, Kibum sudah memulai proyek sebuah drama. Ia senang karena bisa menyalurkan bakat acting nya. Semenjak itu Kibum selalu pulang malam dan bahkan tidak pulang kerumah. Itu membuat kesabaran Leeteuk habis, ia mempercayai Kibum tapi jika Kibum tidak bicara bagaimana ia mempercayai selalu mengingatkan Kibum untuk menceritakan semua pada keluarga nya tapi yeoja itu hanya mengiyakan tanpa bergerak.

Sampai akhirnya Siwon bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk di Hyundai departement store tempatnya bekerja sebagai Manager pemasaran."Lee..leeteuk-ssi?" Jawab Siwon gugup saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Memang Siwon belum pernah bertemu Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun tapi Siwon bisa menebak yeoja di hadapannya ini kakak pertama Kibum karna wajahnya cukup mirip dengan Kibum. Leeteuk berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun yg bisa mencari info tentang Siwon.

"Ya.. Dan kau pasti Siwon. Kyuhyun sempat menceritakan tentang mu dan juga ku dengar kau dekat dengan adik ku"Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal. Sudah tertangkap begini Siwon maui tidak mau mengajak Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun ke sebuah cafe yg ada di dalam mall.

"Jadi kau siapanya kak Kibum ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Siwon benar benar takjub dengan tatapan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk yg benar benar mirip. Bahkan sikap dingin Kibum ada didiri Leeteuk.

"Aku teman Kibumie,itu saja. Kalau kalian bertanya tentang apa yg di lakukan Kibum. Maaf,aku tidak bisa menjawabnya"Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap tajam Siwon berusaha mencari sebuah kebohongan tapi gagal karena Namja itu benar benar tidak berniat memberitahu yg sebenarnya.

"Apa alasanya?"Tanya Leeteuk. Kali ini ia tersenyum dan membuat Siwon menjadi lebih santai

"Biar Kibum yg mengatakan nya pada mu dan juga yg lain nya. Aku sama sekali tidak berhak mengatakan apapun,alangkah baiknya kalian mendengar nya sendiri dari Kibum"jawab Siwon bijak.

.Semenjak menandatangani kontrak,Kibum sibuk antara kuliah dan training. Sebentar lagi ia akan debut sebagai seorang aktris dan mendapatkan peran walau hanya peran kecil. Kibum pun pulang hingga lewat tengah malam setiap hari dan itu membuat kesabaran Leeteuk habis. Leeteuk duduk di meja yg berada di dapur sambil menatap amplop coklat yg ada di hadapannya.

Cklek!

Leeteuk tahu Kibum baru pulang. "Kibum-ah" langkah Kibum berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Leeteuk yg sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya melotot melihat amplop coklat yg ada di tangan sang kakak "kak.."Leeteuk mengangkat amplop coklat itu "ini yg kau sembunyikan dari ku? Kau bergabung dengan SM C&C? Kenapa tidak menceritakan nya pada ku?" Ucap Leeteuk kesal "aku menemukan amplop ini di lemari pakaian mu ketika aku menaruh baju-baju mu""Maaf" Kibum menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Leeteuk yg sedangkan kesal,karena saat ini ia berhadapan dengan malaikat maut

"aku memang berencana memberitahukan nya pada kakak dan yg lain tapi aku takut kalian tidak setuju aku menjadi aktris"Leeteuk menepuk dahi nya

"takut? Tahu darimana aku tidak setuju pdhl kau belum mengatakannya" Leeteuk memegang bahu Kibum dan menarik dagu Yeoja manis itu dan menatapnya "apapun yg kau lakukan asal itu positif aku akan mendukung mu. Jika itu mimpi mu maka tidak ada alasan aku tidak menyetujuinya,hal seperti ini sebaiknya kau beritahukan pd kami bukan memendamnya sendiri. Kau malah memilih menceritakan nya pada Siwon bukan pada ku"

"Maaf kak, aku bukan bermaksud seperti itu. Aku memang butuh waktu. Aku benar benar ingin menjadi seorang aktris,aku ingin berakting. Aku hanya takut mengecewakan mu"Leeteuk menyerahkan amplop itu pd Kibum

"aku sudah membaca kontrak nya,tidak ada masalah dan cukup adil. Jadi silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaan mu"Kibum menatap Leeteuk "jadi kakak setuju?"Leeteuk mengangguk "tentu saja,tapi sebagai imbalan nya kau bisa mengenalkan ku pada aktor tampan kan?"Kibum merangkul pundak Leeteuk dan tertawa bersama.

OooooOooooooOooooooOoooO

Kurang lebih seperti itu. Kibum menjalankan rutinitas nya sebagai mahasiswa dan juga sebagai seorang aktris. Tidak butuh waktu lama Kibum debut dalam sebuah drama walau hanya peran kecil tapi lama kelamAan ia akan mendapatkan peran yg lebih yg Kibum lakukan aku akan mendukung nya. Lagi pula itu minpinya tidak mungkin aku menghalanginya. Dan aku bangga karena ia memiliki impian dan mampu meraihnya yahh meski ia menyembunyikannya dari lah kisah Kibum si pendiam. Setelah ini aku akan menceritakan kisah Wookie pada kalian


	3. Sweet Cake for My Family

**Dear My Family ~Sweet Cake for My Family~**

Ne. Aku akan menceritakan kisah Ryeowook atau yang lain biasa memanggil nya dengan sebutan Wookie. Wookie ini gadis biasa yang tidak memiliki kelebihan seperti saudara nya yang lain. Kyuhyun meski ia nakal dan menyebalkan tapi ia memiliki bakat bermain game, aku tidak tahu apakah main PS merupakan bakat atau tidak yang pasti ia selain jago main game ia juga punya suara yang bagus.

Donghae? Si manja itu juga punya bakat selain bakat bermanja dengan ku, ia punya bakat lain yaitu. Dance!. Ia dan seorang temannya satu lagi membuat kelompok dance. Lalu Kibum. Tanpa di tanya pun kalian sudah tahu apa bakatnya. Ya. akting. Ia pandai berakting dan sekarang menjadi artis. Aku harap sih ia tidak menggunakan akting nya untuk membohongi kami lagi.

Lalu aku? lembut seperti seorang umma dan tegas seperti sosok appa,bisa mengerti mereka layaknya seorang kakak dan bermain bersama seperti seorang teman serta mendengarkan keluhan mereka seperti seorang sahabat. Semua hal itu ada pada diriku. hehehe. Dan bakat ku? selain bisa mengelola kedai Ice cream milik appa dan umma, aku juga seorang team leader di salah satu perusahaan. aku rasa aku memiliki bakat untuk mempimpin orang-orang dengan cara ku sendiri. Ah. Satu lagi. aku pandai memainkan piano. Oke. Cukup sudah aku mempromosikan diriku sendiri

Dan akan ku mulai cerita tentang Wookie

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun" celetukan Kyuhyun membuat Wookie sadar "dan roti ku jadi hangus begini" Kyuhyun mengambil rotinya yg hangus dan menunjukannya tepat di depan muka Wookie. Ishh. Menyebalkan sekali dia, kalau bukan adik ku sudah ku siram wajah nya dengan minyak panas .

"kalau tidak mau makan, buang saja!" seru Wookie kesal. Kyuhyun sampai mundur beberapa langkah mendengar Wookie berteriak seperti itu. Siapa suruh ia merusak mood nya pagi-pagi begini. Kyuhyun langsung duduk dan mengolesi roti yang hangus itu dengan selai dan memakannya dengan terpaksa. "kenapa aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang sepesial seperti yang lain" gumam nya pelan tapi aku masih bias mendengar nya dari balik pintu dapur

"roti untuk ku mana Wookie?"

Kali ini si manja dengan se enak nya menanyakan roti nya pada Wookie "kenapa hanya Kyuhyun?"

Rengek nya lagi.

"buat saja sendiri!"

Wookie copot apron yang melekat di badan nya dan melemparnya ke wastafel dengan kasar. Ia membuka pintu dapur dan menatap ku sekilas. Tentu saja aku sedikit bingung dengan sikap Wookie yang tambah aneh. Ku alih kan pandangan ku pada dua pria yang sedang sibuk memakan sarapannya tanpa peduli dengan Wookie "kalian benar-benar tidak peka" ucap ku.

Wookie memilih berada di café untuk membantu para pegawai di sana, ia hanya membantu melayani para tamu dan mencatat pesanan. Lagi pula mata kuliah nya tidak terlalu banyak jadi ia punya waktu untuk membantu ku di café. Sedangkan aku, dari pagi hingga sore mengajar di sekolah dan baru pada malam nya mengecek ke adaan café. Ku tatap Wookie yang sedang mengelap meja dengan perlahan, raut wajah nya tidak berubah sejak kemarin. Datar dan dingin.

Klontang!

Suara pintu café di buka. Wookie langsung menghentikan aktivitas nya dan menghampiri tamu yang datang "Yesungie"

Eh? Yesung? Jadi Wookie sudah mengenal namja pendek itu #plak!

Ryeowook menaruh secangkir cokelat hangat di hadapan Yesung. "terima kasih"

"sama-sama" jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Yesung menyeruput nya dengan perlahan,meski pendek ia juga tampan dan sepertinya namja itu lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Wookie. Wookie menarik kursi dan ikut duduk bersama namja yg bernama Yesung itu,dan aku hanya pura-pura sibuk agar Wookie tidak curiga bahwa aku mengamatinya.

Apa jangan-jangan Yesung itu pacar Wookie?

 **O0o00o0o**

Aku tidak terlalu banyak bertanya pada Wookie,aku akan menunggu nya berbicara pada ku. Sama seperti aku menunggu Kibum menceritakan semuanya pada ku,jika di paksa akan membuat nya tertekan. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Yesung waktu itu,Wookie makin terlihat bingung dan lebih banyak melamun.

Apa benar Yesung itu pacarnya? Kalau di perhatikan,Yesung seperti sosok sahabat yang siap mendengar keluh kesah Wookie.

Ku buka pintu kamar Wookie setelah mengetuk nya beberapa kali, karena tidak ada sahutan aku langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Gadis manis itu serius dengan buku-buku,pensil mekanik nya asik bertengger di jemari nya, sesekali ia memainkan pensil mekanik nya.

Ku dekati ia perlahan dan menepuk pundak nya.

"Kakak!" serunya sambil memegang dada "mengagetkan ku saja"

"kau yang terlalu serius sampai tidak mendengar kalau aku mengetuk pintu kamar mu berkali-kali"

"maaf" katanya

Ku lirik sedikit meja belajar nya,penasaran dengan apa yg ia baca sampai tidak mendengar ketukan pintu "apa yang kau baca?"

Wookie sedikit memundurkan kursi nya,agar aku bisa melihat apa yang ada di meja belajar nya. "buku masak?" Tanya ku. Ku ambil buku resep masakan yg ada di meja. Wookie memang suka memasak tapi aku tidak pernah tahu ia akan mencoba membuat kue. Ya. Wookie sedang membaca buku resep masakan cara membuat kue.

Ku buka perlahan isi buku ini. semuanya tentang cara memasak berbagai macam kue,dari kue tart sampai kue kering yg sepertinya mudah untuk di masak. "dari mana kau mendapatkan buku ini? tidak biasanya kau membeli buku tentang cara memasak,terlebih lagi 'kue'"

"teman ku Yesung yang memberi nya"

Ku taruh buku itu di atas meja. Aku pun duduk di tepi kasur yg letak nya tak jauh dari meja belajar Wookie. Ku tatap Wookie, menunggu nya mulai bercerita tentang apa yang di pikirkannya. Seperti yang ku katakana sebelum nya, bahwa beberapa hari ini Wookie memang terlihat murung.

"dia memberinya saat datang ke café"

"kenapa?" Tanya ku "dia memberikan nya pada mu? "

Dia agak ragu untuk menceritakannya tapi aku masih setia menunggu nya untuk memulai bercerita. Wookie memang berbeda dari saudara nya yg lain, ia tidak begitu menonjol dalam bidang apapun. Aku bukan tipe kakak yang mengharuskan adik-adik nya memiliki bakat atau menonjol. Aku membiarkan mereka menemukan sendiri apa yang mereka bisa dan kuasai,lalu mendukung sepenuh nya apapun itu selagi itu hal positif.

Dari dulu Wookie selalu tertutup dan tidak menunjukan apapun,tiap pagi ia membantu ku menyiapkan sarapan yah meskipun kadang masakan nya agak keasinan atau hambar bahkan gosong.

Wookie bergerak gelisah, tapi akhirnya ia mulai membuka suara nya "Yesung merupakan senior ku di kampus,kami cukup dekat karena sama-sama menyukai hal yang berbau dengan masakan terutama 'kue'. Yesung memiliki toko yang menjual berbagai macam kue dan roti. Ia mengajari ku cara membuat kue tapi….."

"tapi?" Tanya ku yang mulai penasaran.

Wookie agak meringis sedikit "kue buatan ku selalu gagal,kakak tahu sendiri kan aku bahkan tidak berbakat dalam hal sarapan saja kadang suka keasinan atau bahkan gosong. Aku tidak bisa seperti Kibumie yg jago acting atau Kyuhyun yang selalu peringkat satu. "

Ku dengarkan ia bercerita tanpa berniat menyela nya. barulah setelah ia selesai aku memberi masukan dan tanggapan. Wookie mengambil nafas sebentar lalu menghembuskan nya, ia kembali bercerita "karena terus gagal, aku jadi kesal dan tiba-tiba keluar dari toko Yesung sambil membanting apron ku. Lalu tak lama ia datang ke café kita memberikan buku itu dan formulir lomba membuat kue yg di laksanakan di taman kota"

Pantas saja ia selama ini murung. Ternyata Wookie terbebani dengan hal ini. ku tepuk pundak nya perlahan sambil tersenyum. Ku angkat wajah Wookie agar ia bisa melihat ku "kakak tidak pernah memaksa mu untuk hebat dalam hal apapun, kau adalah kau. Kibum adalah Kibum, kau tidak bisa menyamakan dirimu dengan saudara mu yg lain. Kalau pun kau tidak mempunyai bakat kakak tetap menyayangi mu"

Wookie tiba-tiba langsung mememluk ku dengan erat sambil menangis. Hey? Aku padahal tidak ingin melihat nya menangis "terima kasih kak!" seru nya senang tanpa berniat melepas pelukannya pada ku

"jangan menyerah Wookie"

Kurasakan Wookie mengangguk pelan.

Brak!

Pintu menjeblak sempurna, dan wajah kekanakan Donghae terlihat jelas. Ia berkacak pinggang dengan tampang cemberut. Oh.. aku lupa kalau Donghae anak yg bakat nya bermanja dengan ku. Kadang aku heran,apa Hae itu kakak Kyuhyun? Bahkan Kyuhyun yg maknae jarang bermanja dengan ku,malah lebih dewasa dari pada Donghae

"hya! Noona kenapa hanya memeluk Wookie sih!"

Seru nya kesal dan langsung berhambur memeluk ku dan Wookie hingga kami terjatuh di kasur.

"Bangun Hae! Sesak!" jerit ku, tapi namja ini tidak memperdulikann nya. astaga…

 **O0o0o0o0o**

Ku lihat dapur rumah ku yang sudah seperti kapal pecah, tepung dan pecahan kulit telur berceceran di mana-mana. Melihat ini aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Ryeowook. Dia benar-benar berusaha keras membuat Tartlet sesuai dengan ada yg di buku masak.

Prang!

Aku yg berada di balik pintu dapur terkejut dengan suara pring pecah karena Wookie membanting Tartlet hingga hancur berantakan. Aku ingin menghampiri Ryeowook dan membantu nya tapi ku tahan karena aku ingin melihat apa yg akan di lakukan Ryeowook.

Perlahan bisa ku dengar suara isak tangis Ryeowook "kenapa rasanya tidak enak? Aku sudah membuat nya sesuai yang di buku. Aku memang tidak berbakat" gumam nya di sela isak tangis.

Aku pun akhirnya beranjak pergi dari pintu dapur, membiarkan Wookie sendirian. Aku melarang Kyuhyun dan Donghae untuk ke dapur terlebih dahulu "aku kan lapar Noona….." Donghae merengek manja pada ku. Astaga.. apa tidak bisakah dua anak ini mengerti sedikit keadaan kakak perempuan nya? benar-benar tidak peka. Aku menghela nafas dan menarik tangan Donghae dan Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari dapur.

"kita makan di luar, Noona yg traktir!"

Kedua adik laki-laki ku itu langsung mengembangkan senyum nya. aku menoleh sebentar ke arah dapur,Wookie masih berjongkok merapikan Tartlet nya yang berantakan. Semangat Wookie!

.

.

Sesuai janji ku pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun, aku mengajak mereka untuk makan malam di sebuah Restaurant yg letak nya tak jauh dari Café. Mereka berdua mulai memilih makanan yang di pesan, pelayan restaurant itu dengan sabar mencatat pesanan Donghae dan Kyuhun yg cukup banyak. Tidak masalah asal mereka menghabiskannya.

"Leeteuk Noona?"

Mata ku menyipit ketika ada sesorang yg memanggil nama ku, dan setelah ku ingat-ingat ternyata pria di hadapan ku adalah Yesung teman Wookie. Aku langsung menyuruh nya duduk,masih ada bangku kosong di samping Donghae. "ada apa?" Tanya ku

"apa Wookie baik-baik saja?"

Tentu saja aku harus menjawab dengan jujur kan? "dia tidak dalam keadaan baik" kata ku

"sudah ku kira"

Yesung menatap ku dengan wajah khawatir "Wookie tidak mengunjungi toko ku lagi untuk berlatih, aku khwatir ia akan menyerah karena berkali-kali ia gagal"

Yesung menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada ku "ini untuk Wookie,tadinya mau aku kirimkan via pos tapi berhubung aku bertemu dengan Noona maka ku titipkan ini pada Noona"

Ku ambil amplop surat yang entah isinya apa. Aku kembali memandang Yesung "aku tidak memaksakan kehendak ku pada Wookie,tapi ku usahakan agar ia mau mencoba sekali lagi"

"terima kasih Noona, sebenar nya yg di butuhkan Wookie adalah perasaaan. Dalam membuat Roti,Kue ataupun makanan unsur 'perasaan' memang sangat penting. Perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang"

Ku akui Yesung memang sosok pria dewasa yg mampu berfikir jernih. Yesung menjelaskan tentang bagaimana unsur perasaan memang harus ada saat memasak. Mungkin sama hal nya ketika aku membuat sarapan atau makan malam untuk adik-adik ku, aku membuat nya dengan sepenuh hati dan mencurahkan kasih sayang ku pada mereka. Mungkin itu sebab nya masakan ku selalu enak. Hehehe.

Setelah panjang lebar, Yesung pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pamit.

"tadi siapa Noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Ku kira tadi mereka mendengarkan ternyata sibuk makan. "kalau sudah selesai kita pulang"

 **0o00o0o0**

Surat dari Yesung sudah ku berikan pada Wookie, aku tidak tahu apa isi surat itu tapi setelah Wookie membaca nya aku bisa melihat ada sedikit semangat yang timbul dari mata nya. wookie dengan wajah yang sumringah menatap kalender yg tanggal nya sudah di lingkari bewarna merah. "2 Juni?" Tanya ku yg berada di samping Wookie. Wookie mengangguk sebagai jawaban "semoga sukses dengan lomba nya yah" kata ku memberi semangat. Ku tepuk pundak nya "ngomong-ngomong apa isi surat Yesung ?"

"kalau itu Rahasia" jawab nya. aku hanya mendengus kesal karena Wookie berani menyembunyikan rahasia nya pada ku "apa kakak bisa datang ke lomba nanti?"

"tentu saja kakak akan datang!" tangan ku mengepal dengan semangat. Aku mendukung penuh apa yang Wookie lakukan "akan ku seret Donghae dan Kyuhyun untuk ikut.. ah. Kibumie juga harus ikut"

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membuat Cake untuk kalian semua dan aku ijin pulang terlambat untuk kerumah Yesung-ssi"

"okey.. sampaikan salam ku untuk nya"

Wookie mengangkat jempolnya, ia segera mengambil tas nya dan bergegas pergi. Senang melihat Wookie kembali bersemangat dan semua berkat Yesung. Aku memang pernah mengatakan pada Wookie bahwa aku tidak pernah memaksa nya untuk melakukan hal yg memang ia tidak kuasai tapi aku memberikan nya pilihan. Jika ia menginginkan sesuatu ia harus berusaha sekuat mungkin,apapun hasil nya masih memiliki nilai karena ada nya perjuangan tapi jika menyerah tidak ada yg ia dapat.

Sampai akhir nya tanggal 2 Juni pun tiba. Sesuai yang ku katakana pada Wookie bahwa aku akan membawa Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersama ku. Awalnya dua anak manja itu menolak tapi aku berhasil membawa mereka berdua. Yah meskipun terlihat tidak peduli tapi sebenarnya dua anak ini penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukan Wookie belakangan ini. kami melambaikan tangan kearah Wookie yang sudah berada di tempat nya. Wookie membalas lambaian tangan kami dan tersenyum. Ku lihat ia menghembuskan nafas nya untuk mengatur perasaan nya yang gugup. Aku tidak bisa mendekat karena di batasi oleh tali antara penonton dan si koki. Setelah di beri aba-aba oleh panitia,Wookie langsung menyiapkan adonan yang di perlukan, tangan nya cukup cekatan mengolah adonan cake. Kalau ia berhasil,aku akan menyuruh nya menjadi koki di café. Hahahaha.

Samar-samar aku melihat Yesung yg berdiri di antara penonton sambil sesekali meneriaki Wookie untuk semangat. Ia juga sesekali memperhatikan cara Wookie memasak,ekspressi nya kadang berubah kadang lega dan kadang khawatir. Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat Cake atau kue seperti Yesung jadi aku tidak paham dengan apa yg dipikirkannya.

"bagaimana Kak?"

Aku menyipit kan mata ku melihat Kibum yang berada di samping ku, ku tatap dia dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Gadis di samping ku ini mengenakan masker,topi dan kaca mata hitam "heh.. Kibum Noona kenapa tidak sekalian tabung pembasmi hama?" celetuk Kyuhyun. Wajah Kibum sekarang mudah di kenali orang karena sekarang ia sudah cukup banyak membintangi beberapa drama. Karir nya perlahan menanjak

"lalu kau mau kita di kerubuti orang-orang?" Kibum balik bertanya dengan nada dingin nya dan ku lihat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum kecil nya.

"memang nya kita siapa sampai di kerubuti orang-orang? Apa kau seterkenal itu?"

Bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak bisa membalas ucapan orang dengan tingkat ketajaman yang tidak perlu di ragukan lagi. Kibum pun mengaku kalah dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kami focus memperhatikan Wookie yang sedang berjuang sendirian,aku bisa melihat keringat yg mulai keluar dari dahi nya. rasanya aku ingin kesana mengelap dahi nya tapi tidak bisa karena arena memasak nya di jaga oleh security.

"Wookie! Semangat!" teriak ku dan di ikuti oleh adik-adik ku yang lain. Wookie menghentikan aktivitas nya,mata nya menatap kami sambil tersenyum. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatan nya. Wookie mulai menghias tartlet nya, bentuk nya sangat cantik tapi penilaian juri tidak hanya bentuk yang cantik melainkan rasa dan aku percaya Wookie mampu membuat Tartlet yang manis dan lezat.

Akhirnya juri mulai menghitung mundur waktu dan pada hitung ke satu semua peserta berhenti memasak.

Jujur aku sangat gugup sekarang. Perlahan tapi pasti, para juri yang berjunlah 4 orang itu menuju meja Wookie. Satu persatu dari mereka mencicipi tartlet milik Wookie,ekspressi mereka sangat sulit di baca aku tidak tahu apakah enak atau tidak. Juri hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saat mencoba tartlet.

"kira-kira bagaimana ya?" gumam Donghae. Ia terlihat sama gugup nya dengan ku. Bukan hanya aku tapi juga adik ku yang lain harap-harap cemas.

"percaya saja pada nya" ucap ku dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh mereka. Wajah Wookie pun terlihat gugup. Apapun hasil nya yang terpenting Wookie sudah berusaha.

"sebelum saya mengumum kan urutan pemenang, saya ingin bertanya kepada salah satu kontetstan. Ryeowook-ssi, bisa kau jelaskan tentang Cake buatan mu itu?"

Wookie mengangguk dan matanya menatap kami "aku tidak tahu apakah Tartlet ku enak atau tidak,aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk membuat nya. tartlet ini ku dedikasikan untuk keluarga ku yang sudah mendukung ku hingga sejauh ini. sejujurnya tartlet ini terinspirasi dari keluarga ku,masing-masing lapisan cake nya mewakili karakter saudara-saudaraku jadi tartlet ini memiliki rasa manis,lembut dan hangat"

Wookie menghela nafas lega setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari juri. Ku lihat juri itu mengangguk puas dengan jawaban Wookie. "baiklah sekarang kami akan mengumumkan pemenang nya"

Jantung ku berdegup tidak karuan

"juara 3 di raih oleh Park Jibin"

Tidak apa-apa Wookie. Kau masih muda dan perlu belajar lagi

"juara 1 di raih oleh Kim Rae Han!"

Tepukan para penonton sangat meriah ketika juara pertama di umum kan, yah memang sih juri menjelaskan alasan kenapa namja bernama Kim Rae Han tadi mendapat peringkat pertama. Cake nya juga sangat bagus.

Tapi tunggu….

Aku baru sadar bahwa juri belum mengumumkan juara ke dua

"sekarang kami akan mengumumkan juara kedua, maaf kalau candaan kami tadi tidak lucu"

Dahi ku berkerut mendengar juri mengatakan bahwa melompati juara ke dua adalah candaan."juara kedua di raih oleh Ryeowook! Selamat atas kemenangan nya"

Tunggu! Tadi juri menyebut siapa? Ryeowook kan?

"Noona!"

Teriakan Donghae dan Kyuhyun sukses membuat ku tersadar bahwa memang benar Wookie meraih peringkat ke dua. Wookie berjingkrak senang, ia segera melangkah ke atas panggung tapi sebelum ke panggung. Yesung tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluk nya.

"hya! Apa-apan namja itu main peluk-peluk!" gerutu Donghae

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan tadi, seperti nya Yesung menyukai Wookie. Wookie keatas panggung menerima piala dan juga sejumlah uang hasil dari kemenangan nya. setelah itu ia turun dan mengajak kami ke tenda tempat nya tadi membuat tartlet. Wookie memotong tartlet itu satu persatu dan membagikan nya pada kami.

"cobalah, itu sengaja ku buat untuk kalian" ucap nya

Aku memakannya sedikit. Dan rasanya sangat enak.

"jika kau bisa membuat cake se enak ini kenapa kau selalu membuat roti bakar ku hangus ?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Yah karena memang selama ini ia sering makan roti bakar yg sedikit hangus.

"benar, kau tidak ada alasan membuat sarapan roti bakar hangus lagi noona" sahut Donghae.

Aku memeluk Wookie "terima kasih Wookie, cake buatan mu sangat enak"

"terima kasih juga karena sudah mempercayai ku" ucap Wookie. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Wookie momotong tartlet itu menjadi kecil-kecil dan di bagikan ke pengunjung. Begitu juga dengan peserta yg lain melakukan hal yang sama.

"ini enak Wookie! Wah kau benar-benar hebat" puji Kibum. Yeoja itu sibuk memakan cake nya tanpa tahu orang-orang mulai memperhatikannya. Ia lupa telah melepas masker dan kacamata hitam nya.

Aku juga mulai mendengar pengunjung yg berbisik-bisik "itu Kibum kan?"

"Kibum aktris baru?"

"kenapa ada disini?"

"jadi itu keluarga nya?"

"dia cantik ya.."

"ayo kita dekati"

Aku menarik lengan baju Kibum saat ia berusaha untuk kabur "mau kabur?"

Kibum mengangguk. ia memasang tampang memohon

"kau menyusahakan saja noona" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Kibum dan membawanya kabur "sisakan cake nya untuk ku!" seru nya.

Aku,Donghae dan Wookie hanya tertawa melihat Kibum yg mulai di kejar-kejar oleh fans. Yah begitulah nasib punya adik yang terkenal.

Aku merangkul pundak Wookie dan juga Donghae.

"terima kasih karena telah mempercayai ku, aku menyayangi kalian semua" ucapnya

"kami juga sayang Wookie" jawab ku dan Donghae bersamaan

 **Oo0o0o0o0**

Hah…

Begitulah akhirnya. Wookie menemukan keberanian nya dan tidak menyerah sampai akhir. Aku mempercayai Wookie sepenuh hati ku bahwa ia bisa melakukan yang terbaik. Setelah ia memenangkan perlombaan waktu itu,Wookie tetap berlatih di tempat Yesung dan sekarang Wookie menambahkan daftar menu cake buatanya pada café. Aku juga menyerahkan pengelolaan café pada nya dan aku bisa focus dalam pekerjaan ku.

Setelah ini kisah siapa yang akan ku ceritakan pada kalian? Kyuhyun atau Donghae?

0o0o0o0o0

Note : para readers sekalian. Aku mau ngasih info. FF Dear my family sebelum nya di post atas akun park hana dan sebenernya itu adalah aq. Jadi kalau ngerasa mirip karena hana dan melyana ini orang yg sama. Hehe. Dan banyak banget yang minta di lanjut. Nah sekarang udah di lanjut. Silahkan di baca..


End file.
